fancharacterworldfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Shadows
The Egyptian magicians, especially those that follow the path of the gods, are faced with a new threat. Even though the main embodiment of Chaos has been vanquished, evil can still be ressurected through the natural chaos that lies within the world. This time, the threat the 21st Nome must face will be birthed in the darkness, and be lurking in the shadows. Characters Magicians Callie (ShelatheWolf) Katrina (Crystal1999) Sadie (Crystal1999) Carter (ShelatheWolf) Walt Zia (ShelatheWolf) Felix (ShelatheWolf) Gods/Goddesses Bast (ShelatheWolf) Isis (Crystal1999) Nepthys (ShelatheWolf) Kauket (ShelatheWolf) Pestit (ShelatheWolf) Others Sally Jackson (ShelatheWolf) Percy Jackson (ShelatheWolf) Jade (Crystal1999) Malcolm (ShelatheWolf) Annabeth (ShelatheWolf) Before the Dawn Callie dragged herself out of bed, strolling to the balcony to gaze at the river, reminded of the heavy duties that she carried. Sighing, Callie travelled downstairs. Since she was the first one up, she went to the gym and practiced forms in the first glimpses of the dawn light. Callie retrieved her long, slender staff out of the Du'at. The blue green stone near the head of the staff glowed as she slowly carried water on its tip, releasing it in a devestating strike that blasted the wooden target into splinters. While she was practicing, a faint movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Callie stopped and focused on the rays of orange light that peered through the windows, and she almost thought she saw a woman walking in the mist of the rays. "Help me..." a voice whispered, barely reaching Callie's ears. Callie looked back and forth, trying to locate the voice. "Who are you?" she questioned. More clearly now, a woman appeared in the light. She had soft features, and her eyes were the same color of the light. Her hair gently swayed, dancing like the dawn light. "Help me..." she repeated. "I am weak..." The woman faded back before Callie could reach her, leaving only the light. "Well, I could've helped you if a knew more..." Callie muttered, swinging her staff in mock practice positions, determined to be as good with a staff as she was with her bronze sword. Suddenly Katrina walked into the gym, her red hair pulled up and her training clothes on. Spotting Callie, she walked over. "Hey Callie..." "Hey Katrina," Callie greeted, as she continued practicing using her staff as an extention of herself, in order to be better acquainted with it in battle. Katrina pulled her staff out of the Du'at, the dawn light causing the large diamond at the tip to sparkle. "Couldn't sleep either?" Callie shook her head. "Too much on my mind, and I just wasn't tired," she stated. Although, that was only half true. She was woken by a nightmare, where a mass of darkness had swallowed all of her friends, both Egyptian and Greek. Voices taunted her from the depths of Tartarus and the Du'at. She tried to fight them off, but the darkness, like a plague, dried up all the water around, and the water gods, including Nepthys, went silent, as well as her father Poseidon, leaving her alone to face the growing shadow. Callie shook the thought from her head, and tried to continue focusing on her training. Katrina muttered something under her breath and a golden hieroglyphic appeared over the top of her staff. She blew it towards one of the targets which exploded moments later. "Yes! I finally did it without blowing up the gym!" Callie glanced at Katrina. "Yeah, it's amazing how durable this gym is, and trust me, I blew up the gym several times myself. I also flooded it..." "You flooded the gym?" "My powers are...interesting. While trying to control them, I sorta exploded the water pipes," Callie explained sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Sadie told me about that... Didn't you make the toilet explode on Carter?" "Yep, that was me..." Callie answered slowly, stifling a laugh. "Man, I wish I could have seen the look on his face...." Katrina said, absent-mindedly twirling her staff around. Laughter and footsteps alerted the girls that the others were up, and that breakfast was ready. After breakfast, Callie slipped out to go for a walk, still thinking about her dream and the woman in the light. Somehow, she felt like it was connected, but she couldn't explain how. Seeing Callie slip out, Katrina trailed behind her, charming her feet so the wouldn't make any noise. Callie walked, and ended up going towards her mom's apartment, where she ran into her. Sally's groceries scattered, and Callie immediately bent down to help. "Thank you- Callie!" Her mom looked up to see her, and embraced her. "Hi mom," Callie gasped, her oxygen line stopped by her mom's vice-like grip. She let go, and picked up her groceries. "So, how is school doing?" she asked, refering to both actual school and the Brooklyn House. "I'm doing fine, though my trig teacher has it in for me..." Callie scuffed her shoe across the sidewalk. Sally shook her head. "You and Percy both are lucky to pass each year," she commented, though she meant no accusation. "So is there something on your mind, sweetie?" she asked softly. Callie met her mom's gaze, grateful for her understanding. She only knew her real mom for about a year, but she already treated her like she was always there. "Yeah, I thought about going to Camp. I had a dream last night, and I thought I'd try to ask Annabeth about it," Callie told her. "Okay, good luck," Sally gave her a half hug with one arm. "Percy went there for the weekend to see Annabeth. If you see him, tell him I said that I miss him." "Alright mom, bye!" Callie kept walking, her hands deep in her pockets, as she headed towards Long Island, contemplating whether or not she should summon Petra. Katrina started trailing her. What do you think she ment by camp? ''She asked Isis, ducking behind a building so Callie wouldn't see her. ''I have no idea. ''Isis replied. ''Well, I'm going to trail her. ''Katrina said Isis was quick to reply. ''If your going to trail her, why don't you use that glamor spell? Katrina faced-palmed herself, quickly steping into the shadows. Why didn't I think of that? She quickly cast the glamor spell, then continued following Callie, making sure not to run into any of the mortals. Callie sped up to make it there in a reasonable time, quickly jogging there. Approaching the hill, she passed through the pillars and entered Camp Halfblood. Unwilling to draw much attention, she walked directly towards the Athena cabin. Malcolm was sitting in front of the cabin, reading. He looked up when Callie came up towards him. "Hey, do you know where Annabeth and Percy are?" she asked. "They're at the lake, probably making out or something. They just got back from that pizza place they always go off to," he replied, looking back down at his book. "Thanks," Callie called over her shoulder as she went to the lake. On the way, she ran into Jade. "Oh, hi," she greeted her. "Hey Callie. Where have you been?" Jade asked. Katrina had sliped into the camp, the barriers not holding her out, surprisingly. She saw the campers practicing their sword figthing skills in the arena and practicing their aim at the target practice lanes. Ok, something is definently going on here... ''Suddenly, she saw Jade talking to Callie. ''Wait, how come she never told me she went to camp? Katrina almost ran into one of the campers and decided that it would be safer up in the air. She morphed into a kite and flew over to where Callie and Jade were talking. "Oh, school and stuff. You know how it is," Callie replied, referring to her and Percy's historically proven need for boarding schools for the troubled. "Yeah. If you were looking for Annabeth, she and Percy just went up to the lake." "Thanks, Malcolm just told me." Callie said as she ran towards the lake. She saw Percy and Annabeth there, fingers interlaced. "Hey!" Percy and Annabeth jumped at her sudden arrival. "Oh, hi Callie. What brings you here?" Percy greeted her. "Had a dream, and I was going to go crazy just hanging around the House." Callie sat down beside them. "Have you noticed anything usual, especially something shadow related?" Annabeth shrugged. "Only thing in the shadows is Fang. He decided he wanted to scare a few us by sneaking through the shadow of a tree the other day, other than that, shadow are shadows." Not comforted, Callie stood up. "Just watch out, okay? Oh, by the way, Mom said 'hi'." She waved goodbye to them, then hurried out of the camp. Katrina flew after Callie. What do you think that girl ment by travilling through the shadows? Katrina asked. When she got no reply, she continued to fly after Callie, trying to resist the bird's urge to hunt the rat that she just spotted on the ground. Not far outside the camp, Callie stopped, dead in her tracks. A faint growling noise made the hair on the back of her neck rise. A beast jumped out of the shadows and lunged at Callie. She rolled over and leaped up, facing a black telekhine. Somehow, it was alone, unlike its breed. Snarling, it jumped at Callie, foam drigging from its jaws. Callie pulled off her arm band and it immediately morphed into a bronze blade, perfectly balanced in her hands. She swiped at its neck, but it arched upwards and the sword only grazed its underbelly. It connected with her shoulder and sank its razor sharp teeth into her flesh. She stifled a scream in pain, then flipped it off, already coming at it with her sword. The telekhine whimpered as Callie's sword sliced through its side. It crumbled to dust, blowing away in the wind. Starled, Callie realized that the dust was black, unusual for defeated monsters. She now contemplated the dark shade of the telekhine, and that it was bigger than normal, and alone. She plucked a tooth out of her bloody shoulder, a spoil of war that she intended on adding to her necklace of teeth. Sighing, Callie reached into the Du'at and pulled out some ambrosia, which she kept for times like this, since she didn't have time to go back to the camp. She told herself that she needed to return to Camp some other time to replenish her supplies. As the golden square melted into her mouth, she could already feel the skin mending on her shoulder. Speeding up to a slow run, she headed back for the Brooklyn House. What in Ra's name just happened?! Monsters don't dissolve into dust, and where in the world did that sword come from??? Katrina questioned Isis. Getting no answer from the Isis, she growled, I know you can hear me Isis! You are in my head, for the god's sake! What are you not telling me. I am not hidding anything I don't know. ''Isis replied calmly. ''Fine, don't tell me! ''Katrina quipped back, flying off towards the Brooklyn House. Callie was out longer than she expected, so she walked under the balcony and bent the water to boost her up, and then she entered her room and changed out of her torn shirt. When sat down on the couch downstairs, it appeared like nothing had happened. Katrina, who had decided not to confront Callie about what happened, yet, came into the room, her eyes finding Callie and narrowing slightly, knowing that something was amis. The days events, starting with her nightmares, lulled over in Callie's mind. She was going to figure out what this meant, even if it killed her in the process, which was likely. But she knew that her friends were at stake, and she had to do something. ''Do you know anything about this? she questioned Nepthys. Well, Nepthys replied, there is someone is upset, especially with me... Who? I asked. Now is not the time to discuss this, Nepthys hastily replied. I will come to you when you are ready. Callie groaned. You always say that when you don't want to talk. You know that I've been dreaming about whatever this is, Callie rebuked, but Nepthys went silent. "Hey, Callie...." Katrina said uncertainly. "Oh, hi Katrina," Callie greeted, standing up. "Where were you? I have been trying to find you and I looked everywhere..." Katrina asked, wanting to see what excuse she would come up with. Callie shrugged. "I went for a walk, then came back here to my room to read," Callie answered, not wanting to reveal the length of her 'walk'. "Oh. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to train up in the gym with me. I was going to ask Sadie, but she was... preoccupied." Katrina said. Callie squinted at Katrina. What was Sadie doing? "Sure, I'll go with you," Callie agreed, already walking towards the gym. Suddenly, a tramitized penguin ran past them, Sadie chasing after it. "Come back here! I was just trying to send you back to Antartica!" She had her staff out, ready to cast the spell. Felix sped behind her, yelling, "Don't take them away! They did nothing wrong!" Callie raised an eyebrow, but advanced towards the gym anyways. When she got there, she froze in her tracks. A hieracosphinx and a Stymphalian bird, both pitch black, stood snarling in the middle of the gym floor. Immediately, Callie pulled out her slender silver staff, a sharp blade at the end, and faced the monsters. These monsters weren't normally black like that, just like telekhine she fought. She lunged at the bird, hoping that the Celestrial bronze Nepthys lined it with would be enough. The blade tore through some of the razor sharp feathers, but before majot damage could be done, the heiracosphinx leaped onto her back, claws extended. Callie rolled to the side, tearing the glorified griffin off of her. The Stymphalian bird spread its wings, sending a shower of knife-like feathers towards Callie. Callie deflected most of them with her blade, using it as a make-shift sheild. One or two of them pierced her in the leg, but she tore them out and kept fighting the monsters, trying not to think about it. Katrina summoned her staff, twirling it around to deflect the razor feathers. "Ha-di!" Katrina yelled, the golden hiroglyphic appearing on the end of her staff. She batted it towards the monsters, the blast from the explosion it caused knocking her back. She flipped in the air, landing on her feet. The Stymphalian bird flew towards Katrina, interested by her odd scent. Its indestructble beak flew towards her, knocking Katrina back. Katrina swung her staff, connecting it with the Stymphalian bird. It flew backwards, and Katrina summoned a blast of fire that hit the bird. The bird shrieked, and shook its head in pain. It backed up, then flew at Katrina, its claws outstretched. Before it connected with Katrina, Callie rammed it in its side, knocking it aside. The hieracosphinx was hard on Callie's heels, and lunged at her again, pushing her onto her back. "Finish the other one off!" she told Katrina. "Puncter its underbelly!" Katrina sliced the underbelly of the Stymphalian bird with the large diamond that was on the top of her staff, the bird crumbling into black dust. As Callie fought the hieracosphinx, there was a tug in her gut. Almost involuntarily, a pipe burst open and a stream of hardened water pierced through the hieracosphinx's side, as it crumbled into obsidian like sand. She picked up her blade, and stood up, laregly aware of the throbbing pain in her leg. Katrina whirled around staring at Callie. She had some monster guts in her hair that had splattered when she had killed the Stymphalian bird. "What was that, Callie?" She said, motioning with her staff to where the pile of dust was. "Uhhhh...a chicken on steroids, what else?" Callie bluffed. She was in trouble. Busted Katrina crossed her arms. "I know that you know what it is, and I know for certian that no one takes a walk halfway across the state of New York!" "It was a long walk, so what?" Callie retorted, then dread seeped into her. "You followed me, didn't you?" "Yes I did. Now, what are you hiding, Callie?" Katrina replied, standing so she was infront of the door. "I..." How did she say this without starting a war? "...have an interesting family..." "What do you mean you have an interesting family? There was a couple hundered kids at that camp, training to fight with swords and bows and arrows! They could be a potential threat to the House of Life!" Katrina exclaimed. "Well, the House of Life is a potential threat to them!" Callie retorted, fuming at the indirect insult to her true heritage. "That's why I bust my butt off keeping you people separated!" "How come you didn't just tell us about them-" Katrina started to say when Sadie and Carter burst in. "What happened, did anyone get hurt?" Sadie said, checking the room for any signs of possible damage. "No..." Callie answered, hoping to drop the subject. She placed her injured leg behind the other. Just then, Percy ran into the room, somehow able to pass through the House's defenses. Not even caring about the others, he turned to Callie. "The camp is being attacked by black telekhines and Stymphalian birds, really hard to kill too, and we need all of the help we can get! They're all over New York too," he panted, blood dripping down his forehead. "Oh my gods, more of them?!?" Callie almost shreiked, feeling overwhelmed. Category:Roleplays